Commander Pierce (TV series episode)
Commander Pierce was the Season 7 premiere episode of the M*A*S*H TV series, also the 148th overall series episode. The episode, which was written by Ronny Graham (teleplay/story) and Don Segall (story), was directed by Burt Metcalfe. The episode originally aired on CBS-TV on September 18, 1978 and was rerun March 26, 1979. Synopsis When Pierce is temporarily put in charge of the 4077th, the weight of the responsibility takes its toll. He changes, becoming up-tight and authoritarian. Full episode summary Col. Potter has to head to Seoul for a pow-wow with the other MASH commanders, so he turns to Winchester to take over. But Winchester is battling sinusitis, and is unwilling to take the job. Potter then turns to Hawkeye, who absolutely refuses. Potter tells him that Radar will see him at 6am sharp. Hawkeye refuses to take any part of being in command seriously - he shows up to Potter's office in his robe, unshaven, and pretty much just wants to get some sleep atop Potter's desk, much to Radar's horror at all the paperwork not getting done. Klinger figures this is his best shot at a Section 8, and begins a procession of attempts to get Hawkeye to ship him out. Father Mulcahy turns to Hawkeye for blankets, since the 4077th is running low and it's getting colder outside. Hawkeye runs into a wall trying to get the blankets from I-Corps, when he learns that they won't send the 4077th anything without the proper forms. It's then that he realizes the mile high pile of paperwork must be attended to, and he sits down, grumbling, to get it all done. In O.R., Hawkeye wants all the noise to stop, acting an awful lot like the Regular Army clowns he despises. He's short-tempered with everyone, even Radar, and when B.J. makes a crack at Hawkeye's expense, Hawkeye admonishes B.J. to "Stay in the back seat where you belong!" Later, more wounded arrive, and one soldier mentions that a buddy of his - who's hurt worse - got left behind at Battalion Aid. B.J., not bothering to check with Hawkeye, takes off in a jeep to go get him. When Hawkeye learns of this, he's furious, knowing there's even more wounded arriving and now he's down two surgeons. They manage to get through it, and he scolds B.J. for doing so when he gets back. B.J. is having none of it, saying he did the same thing Captain Pierce would've done, not wanting to know what Commander Pierce would've done - and he's not sure he wants to. Col. Potter returns, and Hawkeye goes on a rant, delivering a list of complaints about the difficulty of running the 4077th. Potter refuses to take the bait, and grabs a bottle of liquor which he's taking to the Swamp. He shares drinks with Hawkeye and B.J., who immediately start squabbling. Potter watches all this, and then steps in, admonishing Hawkeye for overreacting, but also reminding B.J. that if he had done his disappearing act while Potter was in charge, he would've been in a lot of trouble. He manages to get Hawkeye and B.J. to make up, but then an errant comment by B.J. starts it all over again. As they fight, Potter looks at his near empty bottle: "All that good whiskey, shot to hell." He leaves the Swamp as Hawkeye and B.J. continue to argue. Research notes/Fun facts * You can see how different the show looks starting with this season, now being shot on video tape instead of film. The colors are more vibrant, the image is sharper, but I think it made the show look less realistic, less gritty. Not to mention the addition Mike Farrell's mustache. The show was never shot on videotape. * Potter might have made a mistake putting a malcontent like Pierce in command. The only one with experience and seniority is Major Houlihan (although, with it being the early 1950s, it probably wasn't a consideration at the time). ** Anomaly: When Potter returns, Hawkeye berates him in his own office while the Colonel access the liquor cabinet, and we can see it's daylight through the window behind them. Potter offers to take the bottle back to the Swamp to share with B.J., but by they time they walk across the camp, it's nighttime. * Amused by seeing how Hawkeye has temporary grown to be a "by the book" commander, Margaret says, "If only Frank Burns can see you now." Had Burns still been at the 4077th. It is uncertain if he would have taken command with a sinus infection unlike Winchester. *HAwkeye was already Officer of the Day 3/3 Officer of the Day (TV series episode) Guest stars/Recurring cast *James Lough as Webster *Andrew Masset as Corporal Hough *Enid Kent as Nurse Bigelow *Jan Jorden as Nurse Baker *Kellye Nakahara as Nurse Kellye *Uncredited background appearances: **Laurie Bates (see Lieutenant Laurie) **Jo Ann Thompson (see Nurse Jo Ann) **Gwen Farrell **Roy Goldman Gallery Jo Ann-commander Pierce.jpg|Hawkeye looks in on patient Private Webster in post-op. With him is Nurse Jo Ann in one of her many uncredited appearances. Margaret-commander Pierce.jpg|Margaret is not often seen in this style of fatigue cap as she usually wears a boonie style hat. Gwen Farrell-commander Pierce.jpg|Gwen Farrell in the foreground in one of her many uncredited appearances. Triage-commander Pierce.jpg|Hawkeye has to do triage alone as B.J. has left for the battalion aid station. Radar is passing him the radio to talk to Potter. In the background is Lieutenant Kellye Yamato. Houghs buddy-commander Pierce.jpg|Corporal Hough tells B.J. earlier his buddy was sweating and looking gray. Here is the buddy arriving at the MASH - looking gray. They really had an effective make-up department. Lieutenant Laurie is the nurse in the background. Potter-commander Pierce.jpg|Potter with his senior medical colleagues at H.Q. in Seoul. Most seem to be lieutenant-colonels. Their rank and medical branch insignia can be seen on their lapels. External links *[http://www.tv.com/shows/mash/commander-pierce-43347/ M*A*S*H episode Commander Pierce at TV.com] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0638275/ M*A*S*H episode Commander Pierce at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb)] Category:Season 7 episodes